Under the Shower Tree
by Seito
Summary: Sasunaru,Fluff,Father's Day Story.Under the shower tree a boy sits watching families celebrate Father's Day.The rain comes and a new friend who steals something unexpected.As the white butterfly flies away, the boy can't help but remember Father's Day. R


Mesa no own Naruto.  
  
What's there to say about this? It's a Father's Day story with a little fluff on the side. (I kinda got sidetracked with the fluff.) Inspiration came from Nagareboshi 'Shower of Sakura Petals' (Yu Yu Hakusho) a mother's day story and from Inaho 'Swings and Headbands' (Naruto).  
  
So I hope you enjoy and Happy Father's Day! (YAY!!!! My 25th story!!!! And it's Sasunaru one of my favorite pairing!!!)  
  
----------  
  
_Under the Shower Tree_  
  
----------  
  
A young boy, no more than 6, sat quickly under the shower tree. The cool summer breeze blew through his golden locks. His sapphire blue eyes were trained on the passing families that walked by. In his small tan hands was a cage with a small white butterfly inside. His dark blue shirt with an orange swirl around the stomach area and bleach pants, blended well with dark shadow of the tree despite its light colors. The sun shone brightly against the light blue sky; casting its rays of light upon the town below. Soft white clouds rolled by lazily, sometimes blocking the sun from view. The yellow, pink and white petals of the shower tree fell slowly to the ground.  
  
---------  
  
_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
  
Break into the contents, never falling down._  
  
---------  
  
Today was Father's Day. It was one of those days where families made sure to spend time together. The young boy watched as families passed by. He watched as dads gave piggyback rides to their children while the mothers carried the picnic basket. Children ran around, making sure not to linger outside of their parents' view as they explored their surroundings. People laughed, children giggled. Everyone was having fun. He was the only exception.  
  
He had no father and no mother. He couldn't even remember having parents. All he could remember was that he had been alone for a very long time. Children didn't want to play with him. Adults didn't let them and wouldn't look at him. His only friend was the small white butterfly he had caught yesterday.  
  
There was many times where he would wonder who his father was. He wondered what it was like to have a father like those children over there. Would his father play with him? Could he give his father a Father's Day gift? Every time he asked, he received no answer. Every time he questioned, he received cold and angry stares.  
  
The young boy sighed. How he wished he had a family. How he wished he had a friend. He didn't understand why people didn't want to talk to him or gave him cold eyes when they looked upon him. He wanted a family to spend time with, siblings he could fight with, a mother he could love, a father that would be proud of him, and friends he could play with. Was that too much to ask? Perhaps it was.  
  
-------------  
  
_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.  
_  
-------------  
  
Suddenly the light blue sky grew dark and stormy. Dark clouds replaced the white ones in the sky. The wind suddenly picked up and whistled through the leaves of the tree causing the petals of the shower tree to fall down faster. The summer showers were here. Rain poured down quickly. The clouds opened their hearts, wetting the grass and the ground with its raindrops. Many families scrambled for shelter. However, he didn't move.  
  
Under the shower tree, he sat watching the families leave as the rain came down. Petals continued to fall under the constant fall of water. They now covered the ground almost completely with their colors. Rainwater began to collect in the cup-like petals that lay on the ground. His golden hair was limp and dripping slightly. Sapphire blue eyes closed, listening to the rainfall. His clothes were soaked, but he didn't care. His small friend's tiny, delicate wings were damp as well.  
  
He wished he could have a family, if not that then at least a father or a mother. Just someone... Someone who would take of care of him... A friend... A family member... Anyone. He was lonely. He clutched the cage tightly, almost breaking it. Inside, the small butterfly began to move, trying to fly in fears of being crushed.  
  
"Hey, why are you still out in the rain?"  
  
The boy looked up. Before him stood another boy just as drenched as he was. This boy had black/bluish spiky hair and black eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a big collar and black pants. The rain began to let up. Instead of a heavy fall, it became light and constant, falling in sheets. Petals swirled around them. Again they fell slowly to the ground.  
  
-------------  
  
_Don't try to live so wise.  
  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
_  
-------------  
  
"You should get inside soon," said the boy. He grabbed the small boy's hand and began to drag him towards a nearby building. The small boy was so startled by this that he dropped his cage. The white butterfly flew out of the cage and away into the rain.  
  
Soon the black haired boy had the yellow haired one underneath the covers. "You shouldn't stay out in the rain. You'll get sick," said the black hair boy. The yellow haired boy said nothing. All he could do was stare.  
  
"Otouto!!"  
  
The black haired boy looked back out into the rain. "That's my brother," he said. He made movements to leave. Sapphire eyes cast themselves to the floor. Figures. Everyone eventually left. He didn't expect what came next.  
  
-------------  
  
_Don't try to live so wise.  
  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._  
  
-------------  
  
Soft lips lightly pressed against his. His head snapped up, looking straight into the obsidian eyes. The black hair boy withdrew quickly. "You should smile more," he said. Then he ran back out into the rain. Naruto watched the retreating back of the boy until it disappeared completely into the rain. He touched his lips, the warmth disappearing yet the sweet taste lingered.  
  
A slow smile appeared on his face for the first time this day. His first kiss... Surprisingly he enjoyed it too. Father's Day just became his favorite holiday, even though he didn't have a father to celebrate with.  
  
=10 years later=  
  
The same yellow haired boy, now a teenager, stood in front of the grand Hokage monument, staring up at the faces carved into the mountain. It was no coincidence that there happened to be a shower tree there too. In his hands was a small cage with a white butterfly in there. Every year since 10 years ago, he had always caught a white butterfly and let it go on Father's Day. He opened the door of the cage. Out flew the butterfly, mixing in with the falling yellow, white and pink shower petals.  
  
------------  
  
_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_  
  
-------------  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him into another's embrace. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you, Naruto." Naruto looked back to meet those same obsidian eyes from 10 years ago. He grinned his fox grin. "I've been here," he said plainly. A light kiss was placed on his forehead. "Ah. I see. Wishing him a Happy Father's Day."  
  
Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It's just like what you did this morning. You went to wish your father a Happy Father's Day even though he's dead too."  
  
"Ah. So he is."  
  
"Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself," asked Naruto, slightly worried. Soft laughter greeted his ears. "No. I'm fine. Do you remember what happened on this day?"  
  
Naruto smiled again. "Of course. How do you think everyone will react if we told them that our first kiss wasn't four years ago?" Soft chuckles were heard. "I think everyone would have a heart attack. We were even younger when we had our first kiss." Naruto laughed too. "That's probably right."  
  
-------------  
  
_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.  
  
You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._  
  
------------  
  
His gaze left his boyfriend for a moment. He looked back up the stone statue of the 4th Hokage. A sad smile played on his face. "Happy Father's Day, Father," he whispered. Then he turned back to his boyfriend. "Let's go home, Sasuke," said Naruto.  
  
Sasuke smiled. "Aa. Let's." He took Naruto's hand and they headed home. As they passed the shower tree, the petals suddenly let themselves loose. They fell around the two boys, coloring the sky and ground with their yellow, white and pink colors. And both boys thought back to their first meeting and kiss on this day 10 years ago, under the shower tree...  
  
------------  
  
_Don't try to live so wise.  
  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
  
Don't try to live so wise.  
  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._  
  
-------------  
  
=_Owari_=  
  
Happy Father's Day!!  
  
**Please Review!!**


End file.
